Sparky Collection
by Delectable Sweetness
Summary: (Sparky drabble collection - anything less than a thousand words) Unconnected John and Elizabeth moments through time.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters. No copy infringement intended. However, I do own my own writing, my own characters and the plot to this story, Delectable Sweetness****.**

**Author's Note: So, I've decided to write a collection of drabbles, which admittedly is a little odd for me because normally I don't like writing drabbles. I don't mind reading them, but I don't like writing or posting anything less than a thousand words (I don't know why; I guess I'm a fussy writer. :P). But I find that they can be quite effective when trying to get a point across.**

**I do have some drabbles scribbled in my notebook, but I never really thought about posting them because, like I said, they're less than a thousand words. But I've decided, hey, why not post them. So, I've decided, that anything less than a thousand words will be posted here. And I figure, the more Sparky the better, right? Even if they are under a thousand words.**

**I know that drabbles are usually known to be around a hundred words, so these are going to be my 'less than a thousand word drabbles.' See what I did there? I changed the rule! :P**

**So, here I go posting my very first 'drabble.' Hope you all like it. The writing style may change. This one is written in present tense (something I've never written in before; I usually write in past tense) so I hope that it's not too bad.**

**Spoilers: I guess anything is open for use, but you'll be pre-warned. The only real spoiler for this is nanites usage. :)**

**Also, I'm going to try and get at least one up a day, maybe even more! :D**

**P.S. Sorry for the long winded author's note.**

* * *

**One**

"There was nothing you could have done."

He nods, his stare blank, emotionless.

"The nanites had simply spread too far."

Again, he nods.

"When was the last time you slept?"

He shrugs his shoulders.

"You need to rest – you've been awake too long. You're pushing your body to its limits."

He turns and walks away.

**~xoXox~**

His quarters are dark, empty – cold even.

He hasn't been here in days.

This room, this city holds nothing for him now, only memories.

Sometimes he wishes that he could forget, but then he'd have no knowledge of her.

His bed is cold as he lies down onto it – on his back.

It stops his arms from reaching out for her during the night – they are only destined to meet an empty space.

He closes his eyes and tries to sleep, but he can't – memories of her only cloud his mind.

The last time he had slept here, she had been with him.

**~xoXox~**

Breakfast is quiet, too quiet.

He understands why, though.

The entire city is feeling the hit of her loss pretty hard, too.

Sometimes he has to remind himself that it isn't just his life that she has changed, but that of others, too.

He plays absentmindedly with his food, pushing the scrambled egg around on his plate with his fork.

The quietness is starting to get to him.

It reminds him of everything that has gone wrong, that has happened.

He stands up and leaves, ignoring the stares.

**~xoXox~**

The wind whips around him, blowing through his spiked hair.

He looks out across the ocean as he leans on the rail.

This is – was – her place. He'd often caught her out here.

He wishes he still did.

He hears the door open behind him and he knows who it is.

He doesn't want company, but when he doesn't approach, he looks over his shoulder at him.

He is looking at him with sympathetic eyes.

He snorts. Rodney doesn't do sympathy, but then again… maybe he does.

**~xoXox~**

It has been three months since she left them – him.

He still feels numb – somehow, though, he doubts that feeling will ever go away.

He isn't sure that he wants it to go away.

His days are just as empty as the first, but now he has a reason to stay, to fight.

The IOA has finally gotten it's clutches into the city in the form of Richard Woolsey.

None of them had seen it coming, but he isn't going to let the IOA ruin the city that she had revived.

He continually fights Woolsey at every turn.

But in doing so, he is becoming reckless.

**~xoXox~**

His recklessness has finally caught up with him.

It turns out that the Genii are occupying the planet they have travelled to.

Starting a fight with a member of the Genii is not one of his finer moments – obviously!

But, he's so angry, so full of hate and anguish.

He doesn't listen to his team when they tell him to head for the Stargate.

He should have.

He is fatally wounded – he knows.

And he doesn't have long left.

**~xoXox~**

The pain in his chest is intense.

It feels like a fire has been set within his chest cavity and is rapidly spreading throughout his entire body.

His limbs feel heavy – like they are being weighed down.

He can't move, his breathing feels forced and the voices around him seem muffled somehow.

His eyes are opened, but unfocused, his head lolling to the side.

"I can't leave you alone for five minutes."

His bleary eyes finally find focus and he smiles – she is beautiful.

"Elizabeth…"

* * *

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Was it any good? **

**I'm actually a little excited about putting up these drabbles to see what you all think of them.**

**This shall be known as my 'Sparky Collection.' :P**

**Also, for those of you who are reading 'Crossing The Divide,' I am working on an update. I'm just having a little writer's block with it because I want to get a certain characterization right. **

**Review please. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

* * *

**Two**

He grinned when he felt her throw her arms over his shoulders and grip his tie.

"I can't believe you don't know how to tie a tie," she mumbled as she began showing him how to do it.

"Well… I never really bothered with them," he mumbled. "Besides, why do I need to learn when I have you to do it for me?" He asked, smiling.

"What would you do without me?" She asked with a smile.

He chuckled slightly. "Not wear a tie."

She rolled her eyes.

His grin got even bigger.

* * *

**Author's Note: This one is rather short, I know. But, hey, it's a drabble, right? :P**

**Review please. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

* * *

**Three**

"Why do you want to be with me?" He asked, frustration filling his voice. He just didn't understand. At first, she had been the one to push him away, adamant that they couldn't be together, that it was against the rules.

And now that they were together, he doubted that she could ever truly love him.

Because how could someone as perfect as Elizabeth Weir love a flyboy like him?

"Because I love you," she whispered.

He just looked at her, trying to read the emotions that were playing out on her beautiful face.

"How?" He whispered. "How can you love me?"

"Because… I just do!" She sighed. "I love everything about you."

She smiled softly as she reached out to him, running her fingers through his messy hair.

He leaned into her touch and pressed a soft kiss to her wrist.

He couldn't doubt the truth in her eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, another one today. I just can't help myself it seems. I have the first ten already written out and I just want to post them all up in the one go, LOL. :)**

**I just want to remind you that some of these may be quite short, while others may be longer.**

**Also, thank you to the Guest reviewer for your lovely reviews. They make me smile. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

* * *

**Four**

It was supposed to have just been a simple negotiation, a trade agreement between two allies that would benefit them both. They would get food and the Var'Tan's would get help with their medical knowledge and supplies.

It wasn't supposed to have turned sour, but, unfortunately, it had. When a rebel faction had attacked the building they had been in, Elizabeth had been critically injured.

He hadn't been with her when it had happened, and he regretted that fact.

So, here he sat, her hand clasped tightly in his own as he anxiously waited for her to wake up – something that might not even happen!

Carson hadn't seemed too optimistic the last time he had checked up on her, which had left John with a tight feeling in his gut.

He sighed, his weary eyes taking in her pale, still form.

He should have told her that he loved her. There had been so many opportunities to do so, but in the end he had always chickened out.

He rolled his eyes at himself. The big, bad John Sheppard was afraid to tell a woman that he loved her. Love didn't come easy to him, though. In fact, it had been one of the main factors behind his divorce. He hadn't loved his wife enough.

He'd never truly loved a woman before, but… Elizabeth was different.

She was too stubborn for her own good, smarter than most and she was beautiful, inside and out. Even if she couldn't see it, he could!

He had never believed in love at first sight, but he could honestly say that the moment he had laid eyes on Elizabeth Weir, his heart had stopped and his stomach had started doing somersaults.

Now though, his heart felt heavy with his secret.

She would never know how he truly felt about her.

* * *

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

* * *

**Five**

The kiss – it was soft, delicate… tender.

So much emotion, so much passion was put into the kiss that Elizabeth thought she just might pass out from the intense rush it gave her.

She couldn't help but smile, positively certain that after everything that had happened that this was where she was meant to be.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, a really short one! Thank you to the Guest reviewer for your wonderful reviews and support. It means a lot! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

* * *

**Six**

John held the little bundle in his arms, his hazel eyes welling up with tears at the sight of his sleeping daughter. He cuddled her close as he gently rocked her from side to side.

She was so beautiful, a mix of both him and Elizabeth.

He truly had been granted one of the greatest gifts he could have ever asked for.

* * *

**Author's Note: Since the last one was so short, I decided to put another one up. It's short, too, I know, but hey, it'll tide you over, right? :P**


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

.

* * *

**Seven**

"Eww, get if off, get it off!" Elizabeth cried out, eyes closed and head turned away from the eight-legged insect currently taking up residence on her shoulder. She sat stoic still as John's hand moved across her shoulder. "Is it gone?" She asked eyes still closed.

"The coast is clear," John chuckled.

Opening her eyes, she glared at her husband. "Don't laugh, it's not funny," she pouted.

"Baby, it was just a spider," he pointed out with a smile.

Elizabeth's eyes went wide at his comment. "Just a spider? _Just a spider?_ Oh no, that wasn't '_just_ a spider.' It was a big, hairy, eight-legged… uuuggghhh…" she felt a shiver run through her entire body at the thought of the spider crawling on her. Even the Pegasus Galaxy had damn spiders! Millions of light-years away from Earth and she still couldn't get away from them! She was just thankful that they weren't poisonous.

"…spider," he finished for her. She glared at him again. "Baby, you're telling me that you can travel through a _Stargate_ to another _galaxy _– of all places – and negotiate with aliens, but you can't handle a little spider?" He asked amusement clearly evident in his tone.

"Yes," she stated sharply. "And for the record, that wasn't a little spider," she paused for a moment, running a hand through her curly hair. "You know I don't like spiders, John," she muttered, annoyed that he was teasing her over it. He might have thought it was funny, but she didn't. She had a severe case of arachnophobia, and just the thought of a spider being anywhere near her sent her spinning.

"Yeah, but I didn't think you were afraid of them that much!" He shrugged his shoulders a little.

"Well, I am!" She crossed her arms and stared pointedly at him.

"Sorry," he grinned.

She sighed. "No, I'm sorry. I think I'm just a little sensitive today, but just for the record – I really do hate spiders." She uncrossed her arms and gave him an apologetic smile.

"I know," he said, gently rubbing her back. He paused for a moment before speaking again. "You ready to go?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I kinda don't fancy staying here anymore with spiders that big just crawling around." She felt a shiver run through her entire body again. Damn, she really needed to stop thinking about that huge spider. _Ick!_ She gave her husband a grateful smile when he helped her up. She gave the bottom of her back a small rub before moving to pick up her book and the blanket, smiling when John scooped them up before her. "Show off," she muttered, straightening up.

"Yeah well, I can actually bend over," he chuckled.

"Ha-ha," she stuck her tongue out at him, running a hand affectionately over her swollen abdomen.

* * *

**Author's Note: So a nice, long one. Yay! :D **


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

.

* * *

**Eight**

She smiled as she gently brushed her cheek against his.

She ran her hand tenderly along the back of his neck in a soothing manner.

Her body tingled when he tightened his grip around her waist.

She liked this, being here and now in his arms.

She felt so comfortable and loved.

* * *

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

.

* * *

**Nine**

His heart raced and his breathing was heavy as he came to a stop outside of the isolation room. After the incident with the Var'Tan's, Carson had moved her here to allow for more privacy, especially since the Scottish doctor hadn't been so optimistic about her recovery.

But in the end she had proven them all wrong. Just when he thought that he was actually going to have to say goodbye to her, she wakes up. She had actually woken up!

He felt himself choking on a joyous laugh. He couldn't believe it.

Combing his fingers through his messy hair, he waved a hand over the sensor, watching as the Atlantean doors slid open. His eyes immediately locked onto her and he couldn't help but just stare at her in awe. He could tell, even from a slight distance, that she looked visibly brighter already. She was no longer lying flat, but instead was propped up by several pillows. Her head was tilted to the left slightly and her eyes were closed. He didn't think she had heard the doors opening, but he didn't mind. He was content to just stare at her for a few moments more.

He was glad to see that she had been unhooked from most of the medical equipment that had been previously connected to her. Now, all that was left as far as he could see was the heart monitor, an IV and a nasal cannula.

Swallowing hard, he shakily ran his hands over his face before walking into the room. He stopped when she looked at him, a small smile gracing her pale, but still beautiful features. John would never be able to describe the feeling that he got when he seen that smile. It was just so perfect, so filled with life.

_She was alive!_

On shaky legs, he began to slowly walk closer to her bed, never breaking eye contact with her. The rush of emotions that were continuously coursing through his body, were once again becoming somewhat overwhelming, but he would not let her see him break down. He had to keep his brave face – she needed his care and support, and to not be dealing with an emotional wreck.

Besides, this moment was just too perfect to do anything else other than hold her close, something he was just itching to do. He just wanted to keep his emotions at bay until he told her how he felt about her. He knew that if he broke down now, he wouldn't be able to form a coherent sentence, let alone tell her that he loved her.

When he came out of his thoughts, he noticed that he had stopped walking and was just standing in the middle of the floor. He looked to Elizabeth who had a slight crease in her brow – probably in confusion. He watched as her weak body struggled to hold itself up as she tried to push herself into a better sitting position.

He hastily made his way over to her, securely wrapping his arms around her, so she wouldn't fall. He didn't want anything else bad to happen to his love – knowing that she been trapped in a collapsed building and had almost died was still too much for him to handle. He held one arm around her, her head resting against his shoulder as he fixed her pillows.

His skin tingled from the touch of her warm breath against it. He felt his heart rate speed up even more, and he knew that it was going crazy because he could hear it beating erratically on the monitor. He frowned. Wait! That wasn't his heartbeat! He turned his head slightly, eyeing the little line moving across the screen in hectic waves.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he wrapped his other arm around Elizabeth, fearful that she was taking a turn for the worst. "Are you okay, 'Lizabeth?" He asked softly, worry heavy in his tone.

She nodded her head against his shoulder, burying it further into the crook of his neck. God, it felt so good to hold her close. "Perfect," she mumbled.

He just nodded as he rested his cheek against the top of her head. He doubted she was perfect, but he didn't question her on it. He breathed in her intoxicating scent and closed his eyes. She still smelled like roses – the nurses had been kind enough to bathe her daily.

John tensed a little when he felt her slide her arm around his waist. He wasn't used to that action from her. Sure she had hugged him before, but this felt different. Maybe it was just the fact that she hadn't touched him in anyway in over a week.

Sighing in content and happiness, he pulled back slightly and pressed a warm kiss to her forehead. He held it there for a minute before moving his lips across one of her closed eyes, over her slightly pinker cheeks and then to her lips. He gently pressed his lips against hers, feeling sparks ignite from just a simple action. His heart fluttered when he felt her smile against his mouth.

Pulling back slightly, he broke the kiss. "I love you," he whispered as he rested his cheek against the top of her head once again. He said those three little words with such certainty, such confidence, knowing that he had never been surer of anything in his entire life.

He shifted slightly when Elizabeth pulled away from him. He kept his arms wrapped around her, though. His breathing stopped and his heart constricted in his chest for what seemed like the thousandth time over the last week when she smiled back at him. "I love you, too," she softly rasped out, looking into his eyes. Grinning, he leaned in to give her another kiss, but she turned her head away from him, his lips connecting with her cheek instead. "Don't John," she mumbled.

He frowned. "Why not?" She couldn't possibly be pushing him away, not after they had openly declared their feelings for one another.

"I've been in a coma for a week… I've got bad breath," she mumbled, and John could see a hint of pink cover her cheeks. He didn't think he had ever been as happy to see a woman blush.

He chuckled. "I don't care." Gently gripping her chin, he turned her head, so that she was looking at him. Leaning in, he pressed his lips against hers.

"I thought you said you didn't love her?" A voice he had been hoping not to hear brought him out of his thoughts.

Reluctantly breaking their kiss, he turned to look at Rodney. John gave his friend a dazed grin, turning his attention back to his beloved. "I lied," was all he said as he gently traced his thumb across her bottom lip.

Yes, he was hopelessly in love with her!

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so this one is actually over a thousand words. I know I said that anything under a thousand would be posted here, but since this chapter is actually Part 2 of chapter four (I know, I said they were going to be unconnected, but Guest wanted a second part where Elizabeth woke up and John finally told her how he felt. I couldn't deny because it felt right writing this.) I wanted to post it here.**

**This is basically now a one-shot, but it will be the only one ever posted here. This collection is for stories less than a thousand words, but I couldn't help myself with this one! I hope I did it justice. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

.

* * *

**Ten**

"You really mean it?" He questioned softly, his voice holding a slight weight of uncertainty.

Elizabeth nodded her head in reassurance, one hand resting on his waist while the other ran through his spiked hair. "I do," she murmured quietly.

She eased into his touch as he gently caressed her face, smiling as he leaned in to kiss her.

Her body tingled as their lips hesitantly brushed against one another, both testing for reassurance.

She felt sparks ignite within her from such a simple kiss, tangling her fingers into his hair when he tightened his grip on her, holding onto her like a drowning man holding onto a piece of drift wood. She didn't mind his possessiveness, though. Especially when he began kissing her more passionately, deepening the kiss.

Their tongues collided, twisting together.

She moaned when he continued to freely explore her mouth. God, he really knew how to turn her to mush.

When the need for air became too great, they reluctantly broke apart and groaned.

He rested his forehead against hers, staring into her big green eyes as he ran a hand through her soft, brown curls.

"I love you," he softly murmured.

She gave him a beaming smile at his declaration, her heart doing… something… odd. She wasn't really sure what it was doing. It felt like it wanted to burst out of her chest and be content at the same time. Surely that combination could be dangerous? Her grin got even bigger. John Sheppard made her heart do strange and wonderful things.

"I love you, too," she replied tenderly.

She pressed her lips against his once again.

She _was_ ready to give this – _them_ – a go!

* * *

**Author's Note: Was it cheesy? Uh, **_**yeah,**_** but so what? It's fluffy! :P**


	11. Chapter 11

.

.

.

* * *

**Eleven**

Elizabeth slipped her arms around John's neck, smiling when he slipped his arms around her waist. She enjoyed private, tender moments alone like this with him. It made their hectic, crazy life not seem like such a heavy burden to carry all the time.

"I love you," John softly murmured,

"And I love you, my darling, John," Elizabeth softly replied, pressing her lips against his in a gentle kiss.

* * *

.

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

.

.

.

* * *

**Twelve**

He smiled as he watched her slide out of the bed and waddle across the bedroom floor, her hand resting on her six month bump.

He realized that he still hadn't gotten over how adorable she looked in flannel pyjamas with her hair pulled back into a messy bun.

She was a far cry from the woman that he had met four years ago.

* * *

.

.

.


	13. Chapter 13

.

.

.

* * *

**Thirteen**

"I won't let you marry him, Elizabeth!" John exclaimed, stopping his pacing and standing right in front of her. "I won't allow you to just give up Atlantis, to give up your life, so you can go traipsing back to Earth to marry, _Simon Wallace_," he spat the name out as if it disgusted him. "It's not happening," he said in determination.

"You can't tell me what to do, John. It's not your life!" She exclaimed in frustration, tears stinging her eyes as they threatened to spill down her cheeks.

"You're only marrying him, Elizabeth because he's safe. You know he won't hurt you, but the thing is… _he will!_ Everything little romantic gesture he does for you will hurt you because you don't love him!"

"I do love him," she lied.

"You're lying, Elizabeth – to yourself and to me!" Anger and frustration seeped through his voice as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Oh, and I suppose you can guarantee that you won't break my heart?" She asked with scepticism. "You're nothing but a cocky flyboy, John! You're Kirk!" She yelled out in anger, tears streaming down her cheeks as she clamped a hand over her mouth. She had never, ever called him 'Kirk' before. It had been a stupid nick-name Rodney had given him and she had felt sorry for him because of that. But it was true. He couldn't keep it in his pants long enough to even think about having a serious, committed relationship. She doubted that she would be any different than his past conquests.

She loved him, she did, but she couldn't trust him with her heart.

"You're the only one who's never called me that, 'Lizabeth. The only one who-," he cut himself off in defeat, and she found herself staring into the hazel of eyes of a broken-hearted John Sheppard. Suddenly, the lump in her throat seemed to choke her. She balled her hand into a fist and placed it against her mouth to stop a sob from ripping through her. She had caused that broken-hearted look.

"I'm sorry," she choked out, guilt flaring up inside of her because of the insult she had thrown at him.

"I never- I didn't want- I-" He was speechless. She'd never seen him speechless before. He shook his head as he ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"Why are you doing this?" She finally asked, defeat heavy in her own voice.

"Because I love you, and I know you love me!" His defiance flared back up.

She bit her lip as she continued to beat down the sobs, but no matter how hard she tried to keep them at bay, several slipped through.

She sniffled, hiccupping lightly when he brought a hand up and gently cupped her cheek. She leaned into his touch, her eyes closing as she brought her hand up and placed it over his. Her heart fluttered when he pressed his lips against hers and she couldn't help but return it. This had been something that she had wanted for a long time, no matter how wrong it was.

"This is wrong," she mumbled against his mouth, her breath hitching in her throat.

"It doesn't feel wrong." He kissed her again. She sighed when he deepened the kiss, his tongue gently massaging her own. She whimpered slightly when he broke the kiss and pulled back from her, placing a hand over her chest. "You can trust me with your heart, Elizabeth – I promise you," he declared.

She sniffled as she looked into his eyes, and she couldn't deny the truth that they held.

Could she trust him with her heart? Could she allow him past the walls that she had built up around it?

She continued to stare into his eyes as he ran a hand through her brown curls.

Her decision was made!

Moving away from him, she moved over to her dressing table and closed her eyes as she gripped the diamond ring on her ring-finger and pulled it off. Leaving it down, she turned around and looked at him, surprised to find him standing right behind her.

Swallowing past the lump in her throat, she threw her arms around his neck, uttering only five words;

"Please don't break that promise?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so I have up to number fifteen wrote out already and I've decided to just post them all up because the last three I posted up today were, admittedly, not the best. **

**And well, I just really want to post them up. It seems I can't help myself. :P**


	14. Chapter 14

.

.

.

* * *

**Fourteen**

I find myself feeling lost without you. I haven't felt this lost since my father died, and even then it hadn't felt like this.

This loss, this pain feels different.

I don't really know why, but I think I do understand.

I loved my father – I did – but that love was different. I loved him because he _was _my father, and when he died… I lost a little part of me.

But I loved you because you meant everything to me.

And now you're gone.

And I think… I've died, too.

* * *

**Author's Note: I feel I should mention this little drabble is actually Elizabeth dealing with the loss of John. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: So, spoilers for 'Lifeline' in this one. Also, be warned that there is swearing ahead.**

* * *

**Fifteen**

You stupid, stupid woman!

How could you just order me to leave you behind?

How could you just fucking sacrifice yourself like that?

How could you just… leave… me?

How-

That was so stupid Elizabeth – so God damn stupid!

I could have saved you. If only you'd given me the chance to, I know I could have.

But you took that choice away from me, didn't you?

You and your need to-

_Uuuggghhh!_

I hate you Elizabeth. I fucking hate you!

What the fuck is Atlantis supposed to do without you?

What- What am I supposed to do without you…?

I want to kill Rodney for reactivating your nanites. I know that he was only trying to help you, but if he had never reactivated them then… then you wouldn't have come with us and you'd-

You'd still be here, wouldn't you?

Of course you would be. You'd still be in that stupid hospital bed and Doctor Keller would still be doing her best to try and save you, and you'd still be fighting to survive, to get back to us… so you could help us.

_Huh!_

I guess like you did on Asuras.

But there's a difference between you being freely here on Atlantis and being held captive on Asuras. Though, I suppose you're probably dead by now. You see, the Replicators are like that. They kill you and they show no mercy! I guess you must have forgotten that tid-bit of information when you decided to turn our plan into your suicide mission!

And Rodney is wondering why I'm pissed at him.

But in the end, I guess he isn't fully to blame – I asked you to come on the mission, too, but-

_Oh God, Elizabeth!_

When I saw you sitting up on that hospital bed unharmed, safe… perfect, and most importantly alive, I wanted to kiss McKay.

I can almost hear you laughing at me, but it's true.

I wanted to kiss that stupid, pig-headed, arrogant son-of-a-bitch because-

Because he had saved you and, I… I thought that I was going to get to keep you, that I was finally going to be able to tell you how I felt. The timing was shit, I know. But after being a blind fool, after ignoring – _denying!_ – the truth for so long, I just had to tell you.

But I never got around to doing that.

And that's something that I'll always regret.

* * *

.

.

.


	16. Chapter 16

.

.

.

* * *

**Sixteen**

Elizabeth leaned against the bar, drumming her fingers along the top of it as she waited for the bartender. She smiled when she felt a pair of warm hands rest against her hips, knowing exactly who it was. They had been flirting up a storm tonight, so it wasn't too surprising. She looked over her shoulder and gave him a smile. "You want another beer?" She asked casually, not fazed in the slightest that her second-in-command had his hands on her. She couldn't really say that she minded because she didn't. They were on Earth to relax, so why the hell not?

Besides, maybe this was the push that her and John needed to turn their constant flirting into something more. Though, she had been quite reluctant in the past to even consider having a relationship with him. It wasn't against the rules per-se, but it didn't look good either – the expedition leader sleeping with her second-in-command. Yeah, she was pretty sure the IOA would have something to say about that!

But lately, she found herself not really caring and feeling more open to the idea. The IOA were always going to be out to get her, spewing accusations that were false, so why not prove one of them to be true?

She came out of her thoughts when she felt John gently run a hand over the side of her thigh before settling it back on her hip. He gave her a grin, his hands tightening on her hips just a fraction more. Damn, she loved the feel of his firm hands holding her. "Sure," he replied.

"Can I get two Budweiser's please?" She asked the bartender with a small smile.

"Didn't take you for a Budweiser kinda gal," John said, reaching over her shoulder to pick up his drink when the bartender placed it on the counter.

Elizabeth giggled and turned to face him. "There's a lot you don't know about me, Colonel," she teased.

He chuckled, taking a swig of his beer before placing it back down. "Well, I can't wait to find out." He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

She giggled as she kissed him back, the taste of the alcohol off of him enticing her. Screw the IOA and anyone else that tried to stop this.

She, Elizabeth Weir, was going to fuck her second-in-command three ways from Sunday…

And she was going to enjoy it, too!

* * *

.

.

.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: This might be OOC, but who cares? It's Sparky! :P Also border lining 'M.' I might expand on it and 'M' it up completely! :D**

* * *

**Seventeen**

John sighed as he took a swig of his beer, bringing a hand up to tug on the collar of his black shirt. _Damn priests outfit!_ He thought grumpily. If he had known that his trip back to Earth would have had him dressing up in some stupid costume he wouldn't have come.

Though, he supposed it was for a good cause. Colonel Carter had set it all up because she was trying to raise money for a kid's charity. And since it was Halloween, she had decided to turn it into a costume charity event. Though, by looking at some of the racier costumes you wouldn't think it was a charity event. He was just glad there were no children around.

Still though, why did he have to dress as a priest?

And speaking of racy outfits…

He took another swig of his beer as he watched a hot little devil walking over to the refreshments table. "Hey man, take a look at that." John nudged his friend's shoulder, trying to get his attention.

He looked at Andy who had directed his gaze to the sweet little thing he had been looking at. A grin split Andy's face. "Check out that ass," he drunkenly slurred, leaning against his shoulder.

John made a face at the smell of alcohol off of Andy's breath, but he had to agree with him. The ass on the broad standing in front of him was perfectly rounded and firm looking. Damn, he would give anything to tap that.

He shifted his pants a little when she bent over slightly, her skimpy red dress riding up to reveal a glimpse of her black, lace panties. The little tart seemed to be teasing him, whether she knew it or not. Her little devils outfit she wore – a little red dress, black pumps and a pair of devil horns – seemed to add an air of seduction around her. He found himself being drawn to her. Whether it was genuine interest or the fact that he just wanted to get laid, he didn't know. All he did know, though, was that he had to go over to her.

"I'm gonna try and tap that," John said, handing his drink to Andy before walking towards the little vixen.

"Tell me what her tits look like!" Andy shouted after him. John rolled his eyes at his friend, but he couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his lips. He had never seen Andy so drunk before.

He licked his lips when he reached his temptress. Slipping his arm around her waist, he leaned down and spoke directly into her ear. "Hey baby, you up for a good time?" He moved his hand to her ass, giving it a squeeze. He grinned, but it soon fell from his face when she looked at him. His heart stopped and he immediately pulled his hand away from her body. "Holy shit… Elizabeth?!" He exclaimed in surprise.

He gulped, but she just grinned. "John," she said simply.

He licked his lips. "Sorry about the… uh…" he trailed off, lamely aiming his hand towards her.

"So, you're not up for a good time?" She stepped a little bit closer to him.

John balked. "Uh… w-what?" He blinked.

Elizabeth slipped her fingers into the belt loops of his pants. "I thought you wanted to have a good time?" She grinned, the tip of her tongue flicking out and running over her lower lip.

"I…" He swallowed hard.

_Holy shit!_

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so this probably was OOC, but I just couldn't help myself. Also couldn't help myself with the costumes. :P**

**Would you like to see this expand into a full one-shot – 'M' rated of course? :D**


	18. Chapter 18

.

.

.

* * *

**Eighteen**

"How many times have you been told not to touch things?"

"Hey, I did not get us into this!"

"If you had of just listened then we wouldn't be in this situation!"

"I was only lookin'!"

"You were touching – _again!_"

"Oh right, blame me!"

"I am blaming you!"

"It's your fault, too, y'know!"

"And how is it my fault, huh?"

"Maybe you should of just ignored me – let me do my thing."

"Your thing? _Your thing?"_

"And here we go again," Rodney sighed out as he turned his attention to the doctor standing in front of him.

"What happened here?" Carson asked, shock in his voice.

"Oh let's see… Colonel Sheppard decided to go all, Captain Kirk an-"

"Hey! I did not know she was the Chancellors wife!" John cut him off.

Rodney just rolled his eyes.

"But why are they stuck together?" Carson asked, cutting through the arguing.

"The Chancellor caught the two of them arguing – guess he figured they needed to sort out their problems, so he cuffed them together," Rodney explained.

Carson was about to say something when Elizabeth's voice sounded throughout the room.

"God, is it so hard to keep your hands to yourself for five minutes?" Elizabeth asked in frustrated anger.

"As a matter of fact – yes!"

"Oh, you idiot," Rodney groaned out, placing a hand against his forehead and shaking his head.

Elizabeth growled. "Oh come on, Lizzie, lighten up – Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"Don't call me, Lizzie!"

"Why not… _Lizzie?_ – Ow! Would you stop hitting me?"

"Then stop calling me, Lizzie!"

"So now they're stuck together," Carson sighed.

"Now they're stuck together," Rodney concurred, both he and Carson looking at Atlantis' leaders arguing.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

.

.

.


	19. Chapter 19

.

.

.

* * *

**Nineteen**

In December he'd kissed her for the first time. They'd both been caught under a sprig of mistletoe that had been suspiciously hung just over her office door.

He'd suspected Rodney had had something to do with in order to win the pool.

The kiss had only been a quick, chaste one, but it had left him gagging for more.

Rodney had been seen walking around Atlantis for two weeks with a big grin on his face after that.

He'd silently wondered how much he had won in the pool.

* * *

.

.

.


	20. Chapter 20

.

.

.

* * *

**Twenty**

"What do you think you're doing?" John asked pointedly.

Elizabeth looked over her shoulder at her husband who was standing in the middle of the living room with his arms crossed and his jaw set. "Making breakfast," she said simply, turning her attention back to the eggs in the pan, waiting for the lecture that she knew was coming. They had just gotten home from the hospital half an hour ago, and while John had been getting showered and changed, she had decided to make breakfast.

"Oh, no you don't," came his reply. "You're supposed to be resting." He stood beside her and placed his hand against her arm.

With a sigh, she glanced at her husband. "Making breakfast isn't going to do me any harm, John," she commented softly. She knew that he was worried after the scare last night – she'd started bleeding a little, but thankfully it'd been nothing to worry about. "Besides, I'm starving." She shook her head slightly as she flipped the eggs. She growled when John grabbed the spatula and the pan and pulled them away from her. "John," she warned, glaring at him.

"I'll make breakfast, now go on – bed," he stated, nodding his head in the direction of the hall. Crossing her arms, she raised an eyebrow and stared him down. She absolutely hated being told what to do.

She gave a smug smile when he placed the pan and spatula down, and watched as he reached over and turned off the cooker. She was about to say something smart when he wrapped his arms around her and scooped her up. "John," she squeaked out, surprised. She automatically threw her arms around his neck and held onto him, so she wouldn't fall. "John Sheppard, you put me down this instant!" She demanded as he began carrying her towards the hallway.

"Nope," he replied simply, his hold tightening on her. He carried her into the room and over towards their bed, depositing her on it. "Now," he grinned, pulling the covers up over her. "Relax, while I make breakfast."

Rolling her eyes, she pushed herself up onto her elbows a little. "Can I at least get a shower?" She asked, watching as he turned on the television.

"Suppose," he mumbled, walking out of the bedroom.

"_Suppose_," she mocked, kicking down the covers. Climbing out of the bed, she made her way into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Pulling off of her clothes, she threw them into the hamper before sticking her hand under the warm flow to check the temperature. When she was satisfied, she climbed in, closing her eyes as the water began hitting her skin.

Scrubbing her hair with some shampoo and conditioner, she then began washing her body, humming as the soap foamed up along her skin. Rinsing herself off, she turned off the shower and rung out her wet curls before climbing out and pulling some towels down off of the shelf. She wrapped one towel around her hair and the other around her body. Letting out a relaxed sigh, she made her way back out into the bedroom.

She pulled a pair of panties and a vest top out of her set of drawers before throwing them down onto her bed. Pulling off her towel, she dried herself and pulled on her fresh clothes. She pulled the towel off of her hair and gave it a quick dry before pulling her brush through her tangled curls, throwing it up into a bun to keep it back off of her face.

"Breakfast is served," she heard coming from behind her. Turning, she gave John a small smile, her green eyes landing on the tray that he was carrying in his hands. Climbing back into bed, she pulled the covers up over her and crossed her legs. She grinned and licked her lips at the thought of what he had made her. She was unbelievably starving, so she couldn't wait to dig in. "Here you go, baby," he said, placing the tray down on her lap.

She looked into the bowl and groaned. "Oatmeal?" She asked, looking up at him.

"And honey." He picked up the bottle of honey that was on the tray and poured some on top of her oatmeal.

"John," she whined, collapsing back against the headboard, the glass of juice on the tray shaking a little. "I wanted eggs!" She pouted.

"Eggs are too greasy – this is good for you. You have to start eatin' proper to keep you and the baby healthy," he explained. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers – she didn't kiss him back, annoyed that she didn't get her eggs. "I have to run out to meet, Rodney – God, only knows what he wants me for now." He kissed her again. "I'll call you later."

"Mmhm," she muttered, still pouting.

"I love you," he said, and when she didn't reply he began pressing kisses all over her face. His warm lips felt great against her skin, but she was not going to give him the satisfaction of letting him know that – which meant that she was going to have to try and hold back the giggle that was threatening to escape. But as usual, she failed to control her laughter around him – probably because he always knew how to make her laugh. A snort escaped her as she began to giggle, pulling away from him as he nipped the corner of her lip. He grinned and straightened up. "You laughed, I'm off the hook."

"Love you, too," she replied, ignoring his comment. He was so not off the hook for stealing her eggs, not completely anyway.

"I'll try and not be too long," he promised as he began walking out of their room.

Nodding, she picked the spoon up off of the tray and looked down to the bowl of food in front of her, scooping up a spoonful. "Oatmeal," she muttered in disgust.

* * *

.

.

.


	21. Chapter 21

.

.

.

* * *

**Twenty One**

"We can't do this. It's against the rules," she said softly, stepping closer to him.

"You should know," he started, "if you come any closer I'm not letting you go."

She stepped closer to him.

Reaching out, he grasped her shoulders and pulled her to him. Tilting his head, he pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was quick, but effective, leaving her speechless. "I told you so," he said with a grin as he stared into her green eyes.

"So you did," she whispered before crushing her lips against his.

* * *

.

.

.


	22. Chapter 22

.

.

.

* * *

**Twenty Two**

"Stop looking at me like that!" Elizabeth scolded as she began tidying up the paperwork that lay strewn about her desk.

"Like what?" John asked innocently with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"Like you've seen me naked!" She exclaimed loudly, her heart jumping into her throat as she directed her gaze to the control-room to see if anyone had heard her. Thankfully, they hadn't. She sucked in a small breath to calm herself before giving him a pointed look, one that told him to shut up.

John grinned and she rolled her eyes. "I have seen you naked, remember?" He gripped her hand and pulled her down onto his lap.

"John," she squeaked out, "everyone can see." She tried to stand up, but his grip around her waist prevented her from doing so.

"I don't care," he replied, his hand running through her brown curls. She gave him a pleading look. She wasn't ready for everyone to know about their relationship. "What are you so afraid of?" He asked softly, his hazel eyes gazing intently into her green ones.

"I…" she hesitated for a moment. "What will everybody think?" She asked meekly.

"Since when do you care what everybody thinks?" He asked with a frown.

"Since I started sleeping with my second-in-command," she replied. The hurt look on his face made her continue. "It's not that I don't love being with you – I do! – But… the IOA-"

"Screw the IOA, and anyone else!" He cut her off. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. "Look, you want to be with me, right?" He asked, and she nodded. "Good, because I want to be with you, too, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let anybody get in the way of that," he spoke firmly. "I love you!"

Her breath caught in her throat. "You do?" She asked in shock.

"Of course I do. I thought it was obvious." He scrunched up his nose and gave his shoulders a light shrug.

Grinning, she crushed her lips against his.

"I," _kiss_, "love," _kiss,_ "you," _kiss,_ "too."

* * *

.

.

.


End file.
